


Atonement

by Once_upon_a_parker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-con incest, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, revenge porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_upon_a_parker/pseuds/Once_upon_a_parker
Summary: It’s a strange night in Runeterra, and Yasuo meets the person he least expected.
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> My depictions of fictional characters are not condoned in real life. Thank you to my friends Monika, Peanut, and Keekee for helping with this fanfiction. A big thank you to my friend Anon for the cover artwork as well!

  
The night has an unusual air to it.

Yasuo pauses walking, looking around, moving his hand to hover over his sword. The crickets are chirping and there’s water rippling nearby, and it should be a normal evening, but there’s something peculiar about the night that makes Yasuo’s hair stand on end. The stars are mere pinpricks in the darkening sky, glittering coldly overhead. A full moon, a night going cold.

The brush rustles and Yasuo grabs his sword and whirls to face the foliage but finds a mouse instead, twitching its whiskers at him curiously.

Yasuo exhales and relaxes. “You startled me.”

The mouse turns and scurries away, and Yasuo, after a moment, continues on his way as well, still somewhat put off by the atmosphere. He is somewhere deep in Ionia, travelling side paths and weaving through woods and following the breeze. As he walks he considers where he’ll sleep tonight, what he’ll eat, and he notices that the air gets heavier as he travels, eerie almost.

He pushes through the hanging branches into a clearing and freezes in place.

The moon is but a sliver, but it provides plenty of light to reveal who is standing under the earnest night sky. A man wrapped in bandages, wearing a red mask, wielding two swords. He is facing away from Yasuo but turns as if expecting him, sending a chill down Yasuo’s spine.

“Hey, I’m not looking for any trouble,” Yasuo says immediately, putting his hands up. This man is definitely the source of the malicious air, and Yasuo notices that in this clearing it’s dead silent, as if all the noise had been sucked out of the space.

“Well, I have been looking for you.” The man replies, taking a step forward.

That voice. It’s heart achingly familiar, one that makes Yasuo tremble at his very core. He hasn’t thought of that voice in a long time, perhaps he repressed the memory of it, even.

“Brother?”

“Does my presence alarm you?” Yone steps closer. “Are you feeling panicked?”

Yasuo stumbles backward. “Y-You’re supposed to be…”

“Dead? Slain by your own blade?” Yone grabs Yasuo’s jaw, pulling him close. He’s taller and skinnier than Yasuo remembers, and stronger, Yone’s fingers must be bruising his skin. “Yet I come walking.”

It feels like Yasuo’s stomach has dropped out of him. How could this even happen? Certainly, strange things happen in Runeterra, but a dead brother returning from the grave is a new one.

“What did you come here for, Yone?”

Yone cocks his head and it is a startlingly alien gesture, the movements are so stiff compared to how his brother’s used to be. The eyes that gleam from the mask are red and blue, foreign eyes that do not remind him of his brother’s gaze. But the voice, the voice is just as he remembers.

“You tarnished my honor, brother. The honor of our family, of our people.” His hand clenches Yasuo’s chin painfully tight. “So I will spoil your own respectability, or at least, whatever is left of it.”

And then Yone releases him to draw his swords.

Yasuo fights back. Once upon a time he defeated his brother in a duel, drove his sword into the stomach of his kin and had to cry over the corpse while the sky weeped above him. Two brothers, one honored and respected, the other a castaway and a traitor. Wind and steel clashing.

But ‘then’ is not now. The person wielding the two blades before him is no longer his brother. He’s consumed by something else entirely - hatred, fury. A gash in Yasuo’s arm splatters blood onto the emerald grass below in crimson petals. The stench of iron. The reek of death. He does not want to kill his brother a second time - anything but that! It was hard enough the first time, wearing that guilt, carrying it over his shoulders like a cloak. Sparks shred the air as their swords clash, ringing metal, ringing torment.

He’s being driven back. Exhaustion sings in his muscles unlike ever before - has he ever truly lost a sword fight? Pain ripples throughout him, Yone has carved a bloody smile into his calf with a single flick of his red blade. He’s movements are incredibly fast and difficult to anticipate, and even with the wind rippling along his sword Yasuo cannot seem to damage his opponent. But Yone is not fighting to kill. All of the cuts he creates are calculated to not damage anything life threatening. Yasuo’s heart begins to beat even faster.

He’s fighting to incapacitate him.

For the first time Yasuo is afraid. If Yone is not going to slay him, what does he plan? Surely, death is an equal price to pay for revenge. It feels like he doesn’t have time to think at all - everything is too fast, he’s hurting, he’s worn out, out of breath, out of his mind -

A sweeping kick to Yasuo’s feet is enough to knock him over, all of his muscles trembling with pure exhaustion. How many slices into him did it take? How long did he manage to fight? It felt as if they dueled for hours, but he knows he only lasted a few minutes till this point. The air is knocked out of him as he hits the ground, dropping his sword as his hands go to cup his wounds instinctively, his fingers staining red. Yone is looking down at him expressionlessly, his blades gleaming in the moonlight.

“Haha, I knew my older brother had it in him,” Yasuo manages to say, all of the words weak and breathy. “I knew it would catch up to me eventually.”

Yone tilts one of his swords, pressing the very tip under Yasuo’s jaw, pricking the skin. He doesn’t say anything, nor does his face show any emotions, but his arm hesitates from sinking the blade in, quivering slightly.

“You haven’t changed,” his brother says. “Proud to the end.”

“Everything in life changes,” Yasuo replies. “So I may as well try to be consistent.”

“You will soon be changing your tune.” Yone replies. He sheaths his swords, which is almost more terrifying than having them out. “Your time for atonement has not yet finished.”

Yone seizes his wounded arm in a steely grip, making Yasuo’s vision go white for a moment as Yone forces him to turn around, facing away on his hands and knees. What is happening? His pants are being removed, cool night air hitting his warm skin, his legs are being kicked apart and Yone spits, wetting him from behind -

No.

No.

This can’t be happening.

Yasuo struggles viciously but all it takes is a foot pressed into his wounded leg for him to still, blanching at the pain.

“Y-Yone, please -”

Yone presses against him, he’s going to force himself inside, no preparation, no time to be widened open -

“Stop Yone, don’t do this!”

“Your honor is going to be stained as you did mine.”

He can’t actually do this. He wouldn’t. Not Yone. It’s incomprehensible. The grass is wet against the palms of his hands as he’s pinned into the ground from behind, his ass in the air, completely exposed to his brother.

This is really happening.

“Yone!”

And it hurts. His brother isn’t small by any means, and just with his tip pushing inside is causing pain. He’d never been touched back there before. He’d never desired to. Yone is moving his hips and forcing himself deeper inside and Yasuo tears up the grass in fistfuls as he takes it. Deeper, deeper, ripping the delicate muscle inside until his brother is completely buried inside - a passionate agony.

A second sharp pain in his back makes him cry out, Yone sunk his teeth into his skin with animalistic desire, each mark of his teeth leaving specks of red. Nails are digging into his hips and pulling him back into the thrusts, and every time Yone goes as deep as possible Yasuo’s vision blanks from the sheer pain of it.

“You abandoned your duties,” Yone says.

He spanks Yasuo bare ass, leaving a red mark behind.

“Lied about your crime,” he snarls.

Yasuo feels tears slipping down his face.

“Fled from our home, ruined our family name!”

More bites into his back, rings of blood.

“You killed me, Yasuo!”

I know. As if he could forget. As if he could move on from such an act. As if he could pretend it never happened. Driving his sword forward, the reek of iron, cold rain falling from above. He still hasn’t slept free of nightmares since that day.  
‘I’m sorry’ isn’t enough. It’d never be enough. Apology has been burned into his throat since that battle.

“You could never,” Yone thrusts deeply, shoving Yasuo farther into the ground. “Ever, completely atone for your crimes. You are more of a corpse than I!”

“Please,” Yasuo sobs.

“You ask me to stop yet your body reacts like this. You’re nothing more than a lying, traitorous whore!” Each word is emphasized with Yone hips striking forward, slapping skin, rippling pleasure and agony.

Yone isn’t lying. His body is reacting to its own will, aroused by the pain and the cruelty like he had never experienced before. He’s unbearably hard, trembling and dripping despite his tears. He feels disgusted by his body’s reactions, but cannot help himself. Arousal, guilt. He’s feeling it all.

“You like it, don’t you, slut?” Yone’s hands strike Yasuo’s ass, stinging, irritated skin. “You always wanted your brother to fuck you.”

“N-No, not like this-”

“The truth is, Yasuo,” Yone yanks his brother’s hair, forcing him to look at him. “I always wanted to see you cry.”

Yasuo shudders, moans he tries to hide slipping from his lips. There are chills going up his back, he’d never had sex like this, never had anything pushing up inside him and pressing all of those sensitive places.Why is he getting off to rape? How could he possibly be enjoying this? But he is already feeling the imminent presence of climax, teetering on the edge, it feels like his insides are melting around Yone, it’s so hot, it’s hot...

“Going to cum from getting your ass fucked?”

“Stop!”

“Going to cum from your brother’s cock?”

Yasuo’s entire body shudders, resisting his will, reacting to Yone’s words. “Yone, please!”

“Please what? Fuck you harder? Tell you what a slut you are?”

“I’m sorry!” Yasuo is weeping, trembling underneath his brother’s weight.

Yone scoffs. “‘Sorry?’”

He pulls his cock out and knocks Yasuo onto his back, lifting his brother’s legs onto his shoulders and forcing himself inside again, making Yasuo cry out.

“I want to see your traitorous face while you eat your words.”

Yasuo can’t bear to look Yone in the eyes, he covers his mouth to muffle his moans as Yone continues thrusting. It feels as if his brother is stirring up his insides, reaching in and claiming territory Yasuo didn’t even know existed.

“Stop, Yone-“ He hates that his voice is weaker, that every exhalation is on the verge of becoming a sound of pleasure.

“You keep telling me to stop, that you don’t like it.” Yone flicks a finger against Yasuo’s erect member, making him jerk. “But your body tells me otherwise.”

Yone’s plunging deeper with each thrust, piercing further, skin against skin, growing wet between them. There’s no love here. The moon hangs above him coldly, offering no solace. Yone’s nails are digging into the soft inside of his thighs, grounding him keeping from fully dissociating himself, and it feels as if the tears won’t stop flowing.

“Ah, you’re so tight-“ Yone grits his teeth as he moves, his own breathing becoming erratic. “Your ass is just sucking me in, Yasuo.”

Yasuo can’t formulate words anymore, the ability escapes him, pounded out of him. The way Yone is looking down at him, licking his lips and cursing under his breath as he moves, it’s arousing as much as he hates it. Yone’s expression and the sensation of being rammed into and taken like a woman is driving Yasuo over the edge, heat pooling into his stomach.

No. He can’t cum. It would be admitting that he likes it, that it feels good, that he’s enjoying getting his ass raped. But he can’t hold it back, Yone’s hitting all of the right spots and it’s too much and he-

“Yone!”

Hot climax, white semen squirting onto his stomach and chest, unmeasurable pleasure echoing throughout all of his nerves and body. He’s never cum so hard in his life, his cock is still twitching and dripping after the fact, the tip swollen and red. He sags in Yone’s arms, who chuckles cruelly.

“Shouting your brother’s name while you cum. You are a whore after all. Have you ever been able to pleasure a woman with that speed of yours?”

Yasuo can’t reply, his wounds are hurting even more now that the pleasure is subsiding, and the shame he feels is evident on his flushed cheeks. Yone pulls out, grabbing Yasuo’s injured shoulder and forcing him to sit upright.

“I want you to suck on it,” Yone commands, pushing his cock against Yasuo’s mouth.

He’s exhausted, worn down and drained, but he tightens his lips, shaking his head, trying to maintain that last shred of dignity. Yone grabs Yasuo’s ponytail, yanking his head closer to it, but Yasuo resists, turning away, refusing to open his mouth.

“Suck it.”

Yasuo shakes his head again. Fury shows in his brother’s expression, one that is beyond human anger, and Yasuo doesn’t see the hand till it strikes him across the face, snapping his head to the side from the force of the blow. He doesn’t even have time to fully process the pain, Yone grabs his jaw and forces him to look up at him.

“You act as if you have any honor left to preserve. The truth is, brother, you never had any honor to begin with.”

Yasuo feels the last bits of his heart shattering within his chest.

“You are a mistake that could never be undone.” Yone scowls and then he spits on Yasuo’s face, hot saliva striking across his nose. “You’re disgusting, Yasuo.”

And this time, when Yone pushes past Yasuo’s lips, he takes it. It’s warm in his mouth, straining his jaw as Yone’s moves, forcing the tip down his throat. Yone’s hips move, pleasuring himself with Yasuo’s mouth, making his brother choke on it and not allowing him a chance to breathe. Tears are slipping down his cheeks as he gags, but he no longer resists, he’s far too tired to. Yone’s precum is bitter on his tongue, warm, and when Yone climaxes he pulls out to release all over Yasuo’s face - thick white ropes of cum that are hot on his skin.

“You look good like that,” Yone says, breathlessly. “You’re as filthy on the outside now as you are on the inside.”

Yasuo trembles, his adrenaline run out, his energy wasted, and he tips to the side, dropping to the ground. He watches, weakly, as Yone puts himself together.

Wait, is he going to just leave him like this? Has his usefulness expired?

Will Yone just disappear again?

“Yone, don’t go.”

Yone doesn’t reply, his face is expressionless as he ties his sash.

Fear grips Yasuo’s heart. He doesn’t want to be left alone again. It doesn’t matter what Yone puts him through, he just doesn’t want to wander Runeterra by himself, left alone with his thoughts.

“Please, don’t leave me!”

Yone turns away.

No.

Not again.

He’s out of reach, and Yasuo’s body feels too heavy to try to move.

“I’m sorry Yone, I’m sorry-”

Yone finally stops and turns around, sneering. “When will you learn that saying sorry doesn’t mean anything, brother?”

And in the quiet of the field, Yasuo finds that he can longer cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
